Paladin Astra
by Sanguine Sanctus
Summary: Astray but not alone, this is the way of a Freeblade. With no heraldry to speak of, a devout Tech-Priest and suit of gun metal armour. Will Lord Crucia fall into the disparity of the foul Dreadblades? Or can he uphold his chivalrous code while being surrounded on all sides by the unnumbered threats of the universe? Only time will tell, be it friend or foe let them come.


**Paladin Astra**

_'On the nights that have no end,_

_Count the moments and hold those you love,_

_Should the fire of despair befall you,_

_Listen for the rumble of the Emperor's wrath,_

_Hear the roar of his might incarnate,_

_Machines of holy might come to your aid,_

_With the stars they sail through the hells they pierce,_

_To answer the prayers of the forgotten,_

_Should servos groan and blades spark,_

_Rejoice for salvation has come'._

_Song of the Forgotten, The faithful of Drasan II who stood strong_

Cannon fire, like thunder, deafened all near the conflict. Igniting the darkness, revealing the battle fought under the shadow of night. Monuments turned to rubble, homes but smouldering ruins, nothing but pebbles to the giant that waded through fire, smoke and ash. Those crushed beneath it's metal feet were gifted a swift death, rather than those torn apart from afar by wrathful armaments. Vengeful though awesome, a looming spectre of impending doom to those who cowered in fear, such is the meaning of domination. However the foes of humanity wish to confront the adamant warrior, as waves of foes broke upon them as the tide does the stalwart rock, they shall find themselves bested by gun, tactic and blade. Bearing witness to the divine machine machine against the most vile foes was enough to make men martyrs, fighting beside it was to know victory, yet to wield justice incarnate is what enlightens mere mortals, through this they ascend. Focusing ones being, wholly, indefinitely towards a single, pure, objective. To rid the universe of the alien, the mutant and the heretic.

**Drasan II-Minor Hive World, Habitat VI**

High above the artillery battered wasteland, where corpse and debris, mingled it was easy to misjudge the stench of burning as a bad industrial accident. That was why he liked to stay here after a battle, it gave him time to think, meditate on his action. Every choice he made came under scrutiny, what could of shaved a second of time, would a higher aim of dealt a harsher blow? This was the mind of one who commanded the armour of an Imperial Knight. Beneath him PDF guardsmen gathered the wounded or dead, determined to leave none behind, this was what he savoured after fighting. A few songs began echoing through the streets, a flurry of tones and pitches made it seem far from beautiful, simple it may be that act of defiance proved that victory had been attained.

Few noticed the Knight upon his perch, sat atop the hunched plating near the cockpit, those who had the strength left to shout bellowed their thanks, praise, prayers. All of them noted, taken as deeds well done, though the curse of a single minded existence was always to be detached from those who do not share the same mind. He could already feel the beginnings of withdrawal set in, like most who linked themselves to the machine spirits, once you felt the power of the mechanical gods you knew not who you were without it. To those who came to shower affection and glory he simply saluted, there was no greater gesture needed, those who would treat him as a divine tincture took this sign of mutual respect before returning to their duties.

'Crucia?' A vox transmission echoed from the cockpit, static proof of the interference. 'Crucia, can you hear me? Vox interference is high, I need a response, what is your location?'

His ever faithful Tech-Priest Solix, they were always chasing his tail especially after a battle. Little did they know he scrambled his frequency, ever so slightly, just enough to gain a few moments peace. Many did not understand just how exhausting it could be to pilot a machine that merges with you, that allows you to feel the every shift of weight in each servo and every buckle of cannon fire. Despite that he admired their unwavering loyalty towards him, they were always behind him despite their personal thoughts, it was a mutual trust that Crucia would never lead them astray while Solix would ensure they could endure anything. Despite darkness and peril, they withstood it all. While it was not standard for a member of the Adeptus Mechanicus to personally tend to an Imperial Knight it was by their own choice that they had stayed so long, Crucia could not be more thankful.

'I hear you Solix, my location is Habitat VI, no need to panic just a badly tuned caster. We are all wrapped up on my end, when do we depart?' As he slid into the cockpit his smirk could be heard by even the cybernetic disciple, though this was no doubt intentional. The hatch sealed above him after fiddling with the many controls, this was why he was thankful for the plugs that allowed such trivial things to be done with a simple thought. Already the anticipation to be joined flooded his system, hands trembled and goosebumps rose. Then the sound of something snapping into place echoed within the confines of the dimly lit cockpit, that was it, the sound of himself becoming whole.

Once the generator growled to life, servos whined, preparing to bolt head first into the fray. 'I will be sure to properly inspect such a malfunction, though I hope you will stay to report the issue to me, so that I may work with greater insight'. If there was one person that could make life entertaining with deadpan sarcasm it was Solix. ' I am preparing the ship to depart, though supplies are still being loaded, the Governor has granted us additional resources as thanks for our swift intervention, worry not I thanked her on your behalf'.

'Thank you, I do not know why they praise us so, these warriors who survived with nothing but flak armour and rifles are to be lionized'. Crucia understood that his ilk were of a different kind than those who were not bred to pilot the armour of a Knight, they thought on a broader scale, though he did not admonish them for it to do so would be far from honourable. His issue lay only in a reward he felt unearned though proper etiquette demands he take the reward gratefully.

A brief wave of radio silence followed by the Tech-Priest's return told of how busy they must be organising the cargo bay. 'While that may be so my Lord you still stood as a bulwark, fought where you did not have to, that is enough for them to praise. Though I would lie if I were to say these material are not needed, this should help us maintain an optimum supply necessities for repair, fuel, sustenance and funds. All of which are needed, especially to continue your quest Lord'.

Sighing lightly, no more than a whisper, before he responded. 'Yes...I will meet you shortly'.

**Aboard the Liber Semita**

The cargo had just been loaded, the workers now assigned to aid the PDF in providing relief, giving Solix the solitude and quite they enjoyed. Contrary to what many may think, Tech-Priest do not have a dislike for their more organic cousins it is simply two different perspective of the life that tend to clash on more fronts than they do reconcile. When communicating whole swaths of information can be done in mere moments it does make one begin to see the less positive aspects that come with being biological, accentuating the less beneficial traits the flesh retaining part humanity tend to possess. Sometimes it was pleasant to simply walk the halls of the largely empty ship, hearing the engines rumble while generators resonate a baritone hymn.

Although they did miss the sounds related to Crucia, vibrations in the air detected by a multitude of auspex devices, whether it be his training or communing with his armour. Though sometimes it was what a biological being would describe as "pleasure", they knew not how to make this seem logical other than to say it was like observing a sacred piece of archeotech, to simply witness him breath...To watch him live. That gave Solix an urge, unlike any other, to toil for all their worth. Anything for their Lord, who always considered the world around him as though it were simply a distant thought. Serving such a being, arming such a warrior, was no less than a holy path set by the Omnissiah.

The tech-priest opened the hangar bay, the tell tale sounds of quaking earth warning them to their Lord's approach. As the great metal doors opened, groaning like a long slumbering beast, Solix saw the silhouette of their Lord's true incarnation marching with nobility towards the ship. Whenever they saw him like this, so powerful and magnificent, they knew their purpose was solely to forge them into the embodiment of war.

'Oh, Lord Crucia, what a fine machine you would make'.


End file.
